Tris' Christmas
by Tris Prior16
Summary: Ahh... Christmas. It is a time of gift giving, and merry making, and joy. but for Tris, it is a day of disarray, confusion, and secrets, although, in the end - or middle rather - everything seems to go just fine... or decent enough.
1. Chapter 1

"What's Christmas?" I ask – not to anyone in particular – as Will, Christina, Uriah, Tobias, and I hang up decorations in the hallway.

"Tris! You've never celebrated Christmas either?" Christina prods.

"No, Abnegation-born, remember?" I retort.

"Every time you talk about it, I start to like it less and less. Now I understand why you switched."

"Yeah, I switch because of Christmas… even though I have no idea what it is."

"Oh, right. Christmas is a holiday-"

"Figured that out already."

"I wasn't finished. It represents the time centuries ago when a man named Jesus was born. He sacrificed himself and gave us the gift of life, therefore we give gifts on this day – December 25 – to honor what Jesus did for us." She says.

"Wow, you do you're research. You are either oddly obsessed with holidays, or you were born in Erudite and you're not telling us," I say, narrowing my eyes in mock seriousness.

"Shut up and just hang stuff." I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_I need to get out of here _I think_._

"Christina, what are you doing?"

"Well, since in a few days it's Christmas, I thought you might want to do something special for Four, so I'm dressing you like a doll, putting you in a box, and giving it to him, telling him you got it," she says evenly.

"No… no… Christina. I don't want to be dressed like a doll, I don't want to be put in a box, and I don't want to be a Christmas present."

"He'll like it."

"I know… maybe we could skip the box thing and I could just put a bow in my hair or something," I say, my cheeks red from giving in so easily.

"Yay!" she shrieks.

"Don't go overboard with the makeup, I don't want to look any younger than I already do."

"Fine, but-"

"No." I say, predicting her next move.

"But-"

"No!"

"Tris-"

"No, Christina! No means no! Don't go overboard with the makeup; that's all I'm saying!"

"Fine, but I just want to say; don't you think you'll look cute with two ponytails? You'll look adorable!"

"No… I think I'll look five," I say, irritated by her insistence.

"That's kinda what I'm getting at…" she teases.

"Christina!" I plead.

"Fine! You're so hard to work with… I now understand why all those serums never worked on you – you're too stubborn."

I dismiss her comment – I'm not going to tell her about my divergence – and let her explain the makeup choices - I chose a thin coat of blush and a light shade of lip gloss and tell her it's enough. She whines for a few but then leaves me to go shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias insists on decorating our apartment, in mock sincerity, given the fact that Christina –my best friend - is bugging me about Christmas, he – my boyfriend - seems to think it's funny to do the same. _Why do I put up with this?_

"You okay?" he says, breaking me out of my daze."Sorry, we don't have to decorate if you don't want to."

"Are you conceding?" I scoff.

He shoots me a glare, but then starts to laugh. "I guess so," he says.

"Ha!" I croak, though I still decide to hang up the red, white, and green strips of paper on the wall. _Why colored paper?_ I think. _What's the point?_

"I don't know why they used to do this either, but it seems fun. It's comforting and colorful," he says dreamily.

"What _happened_ to you today?" I retort.

"What?"

"You're acting _ridiculous_," he looks confused, so I continue. "You've just been joking and lolly gagging – _it's ridiculous_. "

"I'm happy, Beatrice."

I shoot him a look, and he puts his hands up in defense.

"What? You said on special occasions… Christmas is one of them… Christmas is today…" he says.

"Yeah, I get it. Just don't bug me with that today."

"No problem – I was just planning on saying it just that once…"

"Thanks"

"For now…" he murmurs.

"Tobias- " I start.

"I'm only kidding, Tris."

"Just keep decorating, _Tobias._"

He laughs to himself, comes over to pick up some tape, but instead leans in on me, trapping me in his arms and touching his lips to mine.

"Better?" he insists. "Did I make it up to you?"

"You're forgiven."

He heaves a sigh and starts to get dressed for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

The first person to knock on my door is Uriah.

"Who's ready to party?" he screams.

"Calm down, Uri- " I start.

"Come on, Tris; it's Christmas," he whines. He starts to pout and his lip wobbles.

"Uriah, just get inside."

"Ok!" he exclaims, suddenly very happy for who knows what reason.

I stand over the kitchen table, mixing ingredients for a cake. More people are pouring in just as I'm putting it in the oven. _I really don't want this to get out of control._

I wipe my hands on the apron I am wearing and scan the room, looking for Tobias. He's standing with Zeke in the corner of the room. I take off my apron and start towards him when Christina appears at my side.

"Hey, Tris."

"Hi, Christina. Everyone is here, right?" I ask.

"Yea, why?"

"I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but I don't like too many people here. I wouldn't feel comfortable right now."

"Didn't we talk about this, Tris? You can't keep showing your Abnegation it- "

"I don't care."

Just then, Tobias gets thrown to the ground and Uriah starts to throw a punch, but fails because Tobias catches it. He then pushes Uriah off, and Zeke holds Tobias back. I run to Tobias.

"What happened?" I scream.

"Said he was jealous and he was going to find a way to take you away from me," he says through gritted teeth. "He was probably drunk, but the comment still aggravated me."

"You hit him?"

"Yeah…"

"Tobias, please don't do it again…"

"Tris, he said he would take you from me!"

"I love you, Tobias. Got it?"

"I love you, too." He seems to be calming a bit.

I go over to Uriah who is sporting a new black eye. I wince when I see him.

"Sorry, Uriah," I mutter "Are you okay?"

"No, you're boyfriend just beat the crap out of me."

"You know you shouldn't have said that-"

"Oh so now it's my fault!"

"Yes! You don't get in between relationships like that, Uriah!"

Just then, Tobias comes back with an ice pack. "Sorry," he murmurs. Uriah is stunned and it takes a few moments to accept the pack.

"I'm sorry, too."

"Wow, that was fast," Zeke whispers to me. _Good job, _he mouths. I nod.

Tobias puts an arm around me and the oven dings signaling the cake is finished baking.

I walk Tobias and I to the kitchen.

"Thanks," I say.

"You're welcome, Tris. I just hope he doesn't do that again - one more time and he's dead."

"Yeah, I know. I would kill him, too if he weren't my friend."

I take the cake out of the oven after poking a tooth pick through it. At that I hear a loud crash and run out of the kitchen.

Uriah is in a pile of glass in the middle of the room. Zeke is holding Will back in the corner. I take in the scene in front of me.

"Uriah, get out of here until you learn to stop pissing people off!" I scream and lead him out the door.

"What did you do now," I ask when we're out.

He laughs, "Same thing I did to Tobias," he slurs.

"Uriah, you're drunk. Go to your room and compose yourself."

"Walk with me," he puts an arm around my waist.

Tobias comes out and sees Uriah flirting with me. He takes it in and then tackles Uriah to the ground. _He deserved it,_ I think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

As Zeke drags Uriah to the infirmary – Tobias did a really good job of proving his point – Tobias comes to me.

"What the hell was that?" he demands.

"Uriah was flirting with me through his drunken state," I spit.

"Well? You didn't push him away when he was grabbing you!"

"Doesn't mean I liked it…"

"Fine, I don't want to argue." He concedes.

"Me neither." I say. "Sorry he was like that to you, Tobias."

"It's not your fault."

"Okay," I agree.

Tobias and I go back inside, and are greeted with open mouths and wide eyes.

"What?" I am so annoyed.

"Did Tobias just beat Uriah?" Will says.

"Yeah," Tobias answers.

I tell everyone to make space so I can clean the mess Uriah made. As I pick up the glass someone turns on some music; it's not like Dauntless music, it seems peaceful.

I finish cleaning and join Tobias back in the kitchen so we can ice the cake. I'm not much for decorating, but we do add some toppings like fruit and sprinkles.

"That looks delicious," says Tobias.

"Oh yeah?" he nods. "Can you try it for me?" At that I take some icing in my hand and smear it on his lips. I run out the kitchen and he follows right after me. He reaches me, scoops me in his arms and gives me a big kiss.

Everyone was staring – probably confused – and then start to laugh. I lick the rest of the icing of my lips and take some from Tobias.

"Hey, that was mine!" he yells.

"Mine now," I reply.

He pouts, but then grabs me and kisses me again.

"Jeez, you guys just don't stop," exclaims Zeke, just coming back from the infirmary.

Tobias breaks away. "It's Christmas!" he exclaims.

Everyone in the room hoots and pounds their fists on the walls and tables. I leave Tobias to talk to Zeke while I get the cake.

**Tobias' POV:**

"Alright," I say to the group huddled in front of me. "Tris will be in there for a while getting the cake ready, so now we can get her present. Zeke, where is Uriah?"

"He's in our room, setting everything up," Zeke answers.

"Perfect," I say. "Now, everyone go to Zeke's apartment; I'll bring Tris when she's ready."

At that everyone quietly exits, and I go into the kitchen, just as Tris is coming out.

"Woah, Tris; let me help you."

"Okay," she says.

Instead of taking the cake out of the kitchen, I place it on the counter and throw Tris over my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Merry Christmas, Tris!**

"Tobias!" I scream.

"Shh… we're going to the room," he says.

"Where's everybody?" I ask.

"Somewhere," he replies.

"They just left? We didn't even exchange gifts!"

"Calm down," he says. At that he drops me on the bed and lies next to me.

"What are we going to do?"

'Shhh…" he strokes my cheek with his thumb and stares at me.

"What?"

"I'm glad we're alone," he admits.

I kiss him, expecting that's what he wants. _He's hiding something._ I kiss him, playing along with his game. I kiss him, distracting myself from anything but Tobias.

He pulls back from the kiss and stares at me again. After a minute, he breaks the silence.

"You know I'm hiding something don't you?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" I tease.

"Tris…"

"Yea, I know you're hiding something. I won't ask what it is though."

He sighs and gets up.

"Where you going?"

"I need to check something."

"Let me guess, you want me to stay here?"

"Yes, please."

I nod. _I guess I'll just wait._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Big Present!**

I wait, while Tobias goes out to do whatever, and as I'm waiting, I hear commotion in the sitting room, and it's a struggle not to find out what it is. After what seems like forever – all though it was only 12 minutes – I can't stand it anymore, so I go and look for Tobias.

"Tobias, where ar-" I start, but I can't finish because of what I see, is so spectacular, I don't even know if I can for any words.

**A/N:**

**As you can guess, I had writers block. It lasted long didn't it? This story seems very complicated, because I had no idea what to use as a nice gift. Something Tobias would do, you know? So it was hard, and just writing this chapter took sometime. Sorry for the wait, I can tell a lot of you like it, and it was weird having you guys wait like that. I'll try to make this next chapter worth the wait.**


	8. Please REad

**Alright people! This is not an update. i may update one of my stories today, I don't know. But, I will tell you that tomorrow, Friday, August 23, I will be hosting a challenge - you people, will vote on how many chapters of each of my multi-chapter stories you would like me to update, in one day. I will try my best to fulfill your desires. The majority vote will win. You may request as many chapters as you will like me to update tomorrow. And, by tomorrow, I will close the polls, and I will decide how many chapters I will post, on every single one of my stories! I will open a poll on my page. That is all for now, happy voting!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Tomorrow, five more chapters! Or six... My dad will have my head if I don't get off the computer.**

**Chapter 8:**

"Mom!" I yell. I walk over to her, and surprisingly, she encloses me in a hug.

"Hello, Tris," she replies, pressing her cheek to mine.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" I ask.

"To- I mean – Four got permission from Max." she pulls back to look at me.

I look over at Tobias who gives me a half smile. I run over and hug him.

"Thank you, so much!" I say it over and over.

"Anything for you, Tris."

I pull away, and he bows his head slightly at my mother. She does the same to him.

"I won't be able to stay long, but I'll make sure to visit."

"Alright mom," I say. "Thank you for coming."

"You will always be my daughter."


	10. Important Info

Dear reader,

Sorry that I'm kind of pulling away from writing, I was busy with school and other stuff. Also, I am not going to update as fast because I wanted to at least get to the climax of my crossover, Ever In Your Favor. But, you guys aren't reviewing, which is fine, I just like to see emails saying **New Review: I'm Four, And This is Six**, you know? Anyway, if you haven't read my fanfiction, I highly recommend it, because I am putting a lot - the utmost - effort into it, even more than regular fanfics. But since you don't deserve that, I will do better on my other fanfictions, just give me a few days. But, to help me and you, I will update once I get ten reviews on my longest story I guess... so, ten more reviews for I'm Four, And This Is Six, and I will update a few of my fanfictions. I LOVE you guys! See if you can guess my name...

- A


End file.
